


Caught in Your Limelight

by fictionaddict97



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Betty Cooper, Coffee Shops, College, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Gen, Protective Jughead Jones, Siblings, Strangers to Lovers, Writer Jughead Jones, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionaddict97/pseuds/fictionaddict97
Summary: The Jones siblings find their way to New York as JB starts her first year at university. When a poetry class goes sideways, Betty Cooper low and behold comes to her rescue. When you get to know one Jones, the other quickly follows. A story about friendship, love, and Southside Cafe.





	1. Welcome to University

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited about this fic and have been working on it for awhile! Bare with me on the first two chapters, I promise it gets better! Thank you for reading and let me know what you think in the comments!

There had been no clear expectation of what move-in day would be, but walking it was complete and utter madness. Student frantically crossed the courtyard, luggage in hand with one wheel off the ground as they furiously zigzagged through the crowds of people. Parents were everywhere, yelling to find their kids. Jughead could see their white knuckles a mile away, holding on so tight to the wrists of their offspring that it had to be cutting off some amount of circulation.  
Upperclassmen were doing recruitment and others were just there to harass the first-year students. A couple of guys in football jerseys whistled in JB’s direction which just about made his blood boil over. His fists curled quickly, but just as soon relaxed due to his younger sister flipped them the bird and quickly pressed on.

“They obviously don’t know, never mess with a girl from the Southside.” Jellybean laughed happily, tugging along her own suitcase. She smiled so brightly, it tugged at his own cold heartstrings and forced the corners of his lips to curl.

“Promise me that if any shit heads try messing with you I’m the first person you call.”

  
JB of course simply waved him off, “Yeah yeah calm down. We’ve been over this if I ever need anything you’re my first call.”

  
While her annoyance was clear, to him hearing the words one last time calmed the nerves that were bubbling up inside. He didn’t reply, just nodded and allowed for the subject to change. No point in beating a dead horse.  
They traveled across campus amongst the sea of new year students, wide-eyed and excited for the adventure that is going to university. The Jones kids found their way to the dorms and began unpacking the younger one's things.

  
“Wow, the movies really didn’t do justice as to how small these places are.” JB couldn’t help but chuckle as she tried to force close the drawer filled with clothes.

“I told you the dorms weren’t paradise. If you ever get sick of this you know you’ve always got a room at my place.” Jug knew they had come to an agreement about her time here, but that still didn’t mean he wouldn’t have her move in with him in a heartbeat.

“Come on bro, this will be good for me, good for us.” Her enthusiasm always astonished him.

“Alright, then maybe it’s time I go before I embarrass you too much.”

“Aw come on Jug, it’s too late for that!” Jughead staggered back, hand over his heart in faux agony.

“How dare you.” He scoffed, and JB burst into another round of laughter.  
They’re both laughing now. It’s a hearty, wholesome laughter, one that makes your side hurt. It’s something that hasn’t happened in a while, and Jughead takes note of the way his little sister’s nose crinkles when she laughs too hard. Eventually, the laughter dies down, and the Jones kids say their goodbyes, making a variety of promises to check in with one another.

“Stay out of trouble Jelly. Are you sure you’re all set?”

  
“Yes _dad_ , I’m fine. Come on, my roommate will be here soon, and we want to go explore campus! I heard there’s a new coffee shop that I’m dying to check out.” He could only shake his head. “Love you, squirt.”

“Love you too Jug!”

The two of them hugged and with that Jughead left. The campus was still buzzing with new families and early arrivals when he exited the dorm building. Everything in him screamed to run back in and scoop up his little sister and take her with him, but that would break their promise, something he refused to ever do. So he pressed forward, weaving through the crowd. No one even batted an eyelash at him, and it was absolutely exhilarating. Just another person in the sea of people, a speck in the greater scheme of things. This was New York. No one knew who he was. No one had a clue who they were, and that’s exactly what he had been hoping for since the day Jellybean got the acceptance letter in the mail. It had felt like fate was slapping him in the face.  
Jughead reached for one of the cigarettes he stowed in his front left pocket. One second it was there, and another second later it was knocked out of his hand by a neighboring individual that was rolling with the tides of this sea.

“I’m so sorry!” She was several steps away already, rushing quickly through the crowd, her blonde ponytail swinging vigorously behind her. In a blink of an eye she was gone, but a “no worries” fell from his lips, now being said to no one in particular. He thought about just picking it up and moving on but decided that this might be the universe reminding him to quit. So instead he disposed of it in a nearby waste basket, deciding for the final time that day that the universe really does work in a mysterious way. He was curious what it had in store for him, or what would be crossing his path next.

The first few weeks of college had been absolutely amazing for JB. Her roommate, Meghan, was slowly becoming her new best friend. The first couple of days had been awkward, but they quickly bonded over old records and the two classes they had together. Jughead and here talked from time to time, but she was impressed to say that he was keeping his promise of not being overbearing. She knew this was tough on him, it was for her too, but New York was treating them well. The only dark spot in her world of color here was her pre-requisite English class. Don’t get it twisted, having Jughead as her brother she knew a thing or two about writing and literature, but this specific class had a central focus on poetry, something she never touched before and was quickly learning there was a reason for that. On top of the unfamiliar content, her professor was an absolute terror, choosing to lecture about the “corrupt youth” instead of actually going over the material.  
It was Tuesday afternoon and JB was exiting yet another dreadful poetry class. Quicker than she was proud of, speed dial one was on its first ring,

“Hello?”

“Jug this poetry class is going to kill me.” JB spent the next 10 minutes pacing up and down the halls of the building, venting about the absurdity that was this damn English class.

“I don’t know what to do.” It came out in a rushed breath, as JB slide down the wall to sit on the floor. “Is there anyone you can reach out to for help?”

“I have no idea. Is anyone even good at poetry?” she was having a hard time believing it was a possibility. “Come on, you can’t give up this early in the game. I gotta get back to work, talk later yeah?”

“Yeah as long as Mr. Tyson doesn’t choke me with his rhymes first.” The two said goodbye, and JB made no effort to move from her spot on the ground. It felt as though she had been left in the jungle without a map or guidance.

“You have Mr. Tyson?” Her thoughts had been running a million miles a minute, that it took a moment for Jellybean to even register someone was talking to her. Looking up she found herself staring at a young blonde smiling softly down at her. The girl offered her a hand, which JB hesitantly took and stood back up. “Poetry?” the blonde spoke again, a soft smile still sitting peacefully in place.

“Yes, unfortunately.” The girl in front of her must have been older, but still a student noted by the books she carried in her other arm. She was pretty, with soft eyes and warm colors.

“Yeah, I had that class my first year too.” The girl paused, and JB noticed the way she bit her bottom lip as if she were pondering what to say next.

“I won’t sugar coat it, that class sucks, but I think I still have all my notes. I did well in the class and have tutored in the past if you want I could help you out from time to time?”

For a moment, JB just starred at this girl like she grew another head. Were people always this nice in college? The two were silent as JB gathered her thoughts, pushing aside the weird feeling of uncertainty that pitted her stomach.

“Uh, yeah actually that would be really great. Sorry you just threw me off for a second, I mean I don’t even know your name and you’re offering me help-“  
“Betty.”

JB blinked twice.

“Betty Cooper, it’s nice to meet you.” The girl, Betty, stuck out her right hand in hopes of a proper introduction. JB about nearly fell over but she still managed to meet Betty in the middle, “HI Betty, I’m JB.”

The two girls exchanged numbers and Betty promised to text the younger girl as soon as she got a chance to look over her calendar when she got home. Betty was a senior wrapping up a degree in Journalism and creative writing. She had just gotten out of her own class when she overheard the young girl frantically worrying about Tyson’s poetry class. Betty instantly felt for the girl, remembering back to her own first year taking the class. She wasn’t sure what compelled her to offer assistance, maybe it was the lighter load of senior year and the Cooper in her saying she needs to do more, or maybe it was the fact that as soon as she saw JB it felt like looking in a mirror. She decided not to dwell on it, and as Betty made her way home, she made a mental note to text JB that evening. It was a short trek home from the lecture building, and a few minutes later she was turning the key to the front door, “I’m home!”

Her roommate, Veronica, perked up from the couch, “There you are! How was your day?” Betty threw her backpack to the side and flopped down on the couch next to her.

“Same old same old. Hey, remember Tyson’s poetry class?”

“Ugh yes of course. The only good thing to come out of that dreadful thing was meeting you.” Veronica playfully shoved Betty’s shoulder as she spoke.

“Seems like he’s claimed more victims. I saw a girl on the phone after my class and overheard her saying she was struggling big time. I remembered how much we hated it, but at least we had each other, so I offered to tutor her.”

Hand over her heart and an exaggerated gasp left Veronica’s lips “Betty Cooper, angel on earth you have done it again.”  
It was Betty’s turn to shove Veronica, rolling her eyes from her friend’s amplified reaction.

The two laughed and spent time catching up on their days. It had been well over an hour when their other roommate came home.  
“Archiekins!” Veronica was off the couch and tackling him into a hug before the door even had enough time to close. “Hey V.” In two seconds flat, it seemed that the couple was already all over each other. Betty who was instantly uncomfortable turned away doing her best to give them some sort of privacy by acting as if she were browsing her phone. She tried not to be uncomfortable. She tried to keep her emotions at bay. The phone she held kept things at bay, preventing the curl of her fingertips to reach the palms of her hands.

“Hey Betty, how was your day?”

And just like that, her concentration was broken.

“Hey Archie, it was good, thanks!” Her smile was as tight as the grip on her phone. “I actually need to start doing my homework. I’ll talk to you guys later!”

There wasn’t time for a response as Betty quickly grabbed her things and made her way down the hall to her room. Avoidance isn’t the solution, but for now, it was her answer. She loved her roommates, but their recent relationship has left Betty feeling a variety of emotions, only a few being positive. She told herself the negative thoughts would pass, she believed that doing this was the right thing. Don’t cause drama, enjoy your senior year. Flopping onto her bed, she sighed. It was becoming more difficult to hang around the apartment. Thinking of JB, Betty jumped up to go look at her calendar. She was free tomorrow after class, but was that too soon? Was it desperate?

“Screw it.” A moment later her phone was in hand, a new message up on display:

  
_B: Hey JB it’s Betty! I know it’s kinda last minute but I’m free tomorrow after my classes. Would that work for you?_

The sent button was hit, and Betty immediately flopped back onto her bed, trying to push away the anxiety that JB would judge her for the quick turnaround. Luckily, not even a minute later Betty’s phone dinged.

  
_JB: Tomorrow is perfect! How does 4 sound?_

  
_JB: Do you like coffee? Want to meet at Southside? (it’s the new place on campus)_

_B: I love it! That works for me, see you then!_

  
A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the two girls confirmed their plans for the following day. Betty knew it was just tutoring and that at the end of the day JB might not see her more as a school resource, but there was a nagging feeling telling her that this was going to be something different, and it was exactly what she needed.  
The next couple of hours were spent doing homework, and at around 11:30 Betty decided to call it for the night. She laid awake for a while, playing back the day’s events. There was a pit of guilt that surrounded Veronica and Archie. She had volunteered to help JB because of them because she needed to escape the claustrophobic feeling that engulfed her home. This would make things better she thought. A break in routine, it’s all for the best. Betty turned on her side, closing her eyes and begging for sleep to take her in hopes of the guilt that still lingered would go away.


	2. Welcome to Southside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bare with me on these first two chapters! Let me know what you think in the comments and thanks for reading!

Morning came and so did classes. It was particularly grueling, but eventually, 3:30 rolled around and Betty eagerly got ready to meet JB. As she was walking out the door she waved goodbye to her roommates who were currently watching a movie in the living room, “I gotta go tutor, so don’t wait on me for dinner. Bye!”

There was a slew of goodbyes as Betty flew out the door. The afternoon air was warm on her skin as she made the brief walk across campus. Students were everywhere, retreating to their final destinations. Some found themselves sprawled out across the lawns soaking up the last bits of summer weather, others leisurely walked across the way as if they had no place to be. The coffee shop, Southside Café, was just around the corner now. New just this year, Betty had only really heard about it once before. She swiftly made her way inside, gripping a little tighter to the straps of her backpack. Immediately she was taken back by the number of students that herded inside. The place was lively, warm, and absolutely gorgeous. Exposed brick lined the back wall, along with shelves upon shelves of books. Tables and booths were scattered across the open space, and above many of them were hanging vinyl records on the walls. She wasn’t sure what she had been expecting of the little coffee shop, but it certainly wasn’t this.

“Betty!” JB called out to her, waving frantically.

Luckily JB had somehow snagged a booth. It was a bit distant from the others, tucked away in the back corner next to the coffee bar, and near a “staff only” door.

Betty waved and making her way over, “Hey! Wow, it’s busy. I didn’t expect to get a table honestly.”

JB laughed, “Yeah it’s usually like this, but I always manage to get a table.”

Betty set her stuff down in the booth and took a seat, “How?”

“I have my ways.” JB winked and laughed once more. “Want something to drink? On me.”

“Oh gosh no I can get my own coffee, stop that!”

The younger girl hopped up from the booth and started walking towards the counter, “I’ll just pick something then if you don’t tell me!”

Betty rolled her eyes, trying to stifle a laugh.

“Vanilla latte please!” calling out to the fading figure. JB gave her a two-finger salute in acknowledgment, leaving Betty to only shake her head in amusement. The girl sure had spunk.

Returning a few minutes later, drinks in hand, the two girls dove into their work. It started with poetry, honestly, it was poetry for about an hour, but suddenly the two girls were chatting about anything and everything that wasn’t poetry. Hours past and several more lattes were consumed, all gathered by JB despite Betty’s many protests.

“I’m going to stop drinking them if you don’t let me pay.”

“Trust me, you don’t need to worry about it.” JB had been telling her that it was her payment for tutoring, but poetry had long been discussed.

JB was fiddling with a pencil before she asked, “Are you hungry? I’m hungry. Wanna get food?”

Before Betty could even answer, she was jumping out the booth once again.

“Can we just leave our stuff here?” She nervously bit at her lip, a habit Betty had started long ago.

“Already covered. Go ahead I’ll meet you outside.”

It was odd, but Betty did as she was told, grabbing her wallet and heading out the door. Looking back, she saw JB say something to a boy behind the counter but didn’t get a good look due to the large number of students still in the shop. JB was right behind her soon after, assuring her once again that everything was fine, and the two girls walked to get dinner.

They grabbed it to go, JB ordering two meals which Betty found peculiar, but decided against saying anything. Maybe she missed lunch or was saving one for later, either way, Betty brushed it off. The sun was setting as the girls made their way back to the coffee shop, food in hand. Many students were seen starting to clear out, many most likely going off to get food just as they had done or decided that they had studied enough for that day. They were sitting at their booth once again, Betty quickly taking note that all her stuff was still there.

The two girls ate in silence as Betty took a real look around the shop for a second time, “I love the records on the walls, very retro.”

“Me too!” JB exclaimed between bites of her sandwich, “they were my idea.”

Did she hear that right? “Your idea?” but before Betty could answer another voice entered the conversation.

“It was more of a requirement per se, not just an idea.”

Betty about fell out of her seat, startled by a new person joining the conversation. She looked up and was greeted by a boy who had somehow snuck up to them and was now leaning against JB’s side of the booth.

“Don’t be so aggressive. This place wouldn’t be nearly as cool without the records and you know it.”

JB rolled her eyes which only prompted the boy to smirk and shove his way onto the seat next to her. The extra food container was pushed his way, “Brought you dinner since I know you won’t feed yourself.”

“Thanks Squirt, I’ll keep letting you stick around for that one.”

Betty felt like a deer in headlights. Who is this guy and why is JB bringing him food? In comparison to JB he looked quite a bit older, maybe even a few years older than she was.

“Ugh Betty I’m sorry for this buffoon, we should just never come back here.”

“Throwing around some harsh terms there, and you haven’t even introduced me to your friend.”

He was already halfway through the sandwich, when did he eat that?

JB rolled her eyes once more, “Betty this is Jughead my impossibly annoying brother, but I tolerate him for the most part because he gets me free coffee.”

“Hello Betty.” Her name fell from his lips easily as they curled into a small smirk once more, leaving Betty’s stomach to do a flip.

She took a breath, doing her absolute best to compose herself and subside her fluster. “Um, hi.”

Her voice was small, and she cursed herself for it. Confidence was one of her goals for the year, and this interaction was definitely not helping.

“Damnit Jug you went and scared her.”

“No!” Betty said a little too quickly, “I mean, no, I just wasn’t expecting to meet your brother so suddenly.” She sat up straighter and then leaned herself closer, propping her elbows on the table.

“I saw you talking to JB early when we left, do you work here?”

The smirk reappeared, a chuckle admitting between bites, “Yeah you could say that.”

It was at that JB scoffed and interjected once again, “Stop being such an ass” she paused to steal one of his fries, “You own the damn place.”

And just like that the pieces to a puzzle Betty didn’t even know she was trying to complete clicked into place. Having the booth so quickly, the constant flow of drinks, leaving without a care in the world, it all made sense.

“Alright, secrets out. Keep it up Squirt and I’ll stop reserving this spot of yours.” The boy, Jughead, she reminded herself of his name. He got up from the table, ruffling his sister’s hair before turning to leave.

“It was nice meeting you, hopefully, I see you around.” There was a ghost of a smile on his lips, and something in his eyes that made her stomach do a flip, “Bye.” She only trusted herself with a one-word response, offering a small wave in exchange for more words. Just like that he disappeared, through the staff door that made all the more sense now.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your brother?”

It came of flustered, slightly aggressive. Betty really didn’t mean for it to be, but with a few words she watched as JB started to shift uncomfortably, “We’re from a small town, I’m just used to everyone knowing who my brother is I guess.”

The younger girl wouldn’t meet Betty’s eyes, and she had to hold back the flood of apologies that were threatening to spill from her lips. She didn’t mean to make her uncomfortable, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so aggressive. I just wasn’t expecting to meet the family so soon.”

It was her attempt at a joke, a small smirk playing on her lips, and seeing the girl in front of her crack a smile released the tension that seemed to have been building on her shoulders.

The night went on. Poetry was worked on once again, but eventually, neither girl could stand to look at another stanza, so they moved to work on their individual studies. It was peaceful, each working silently on their work, neither feeling on edge by the quiet that surrounded them. Those students who had previously filled the tables had disbursed as the hours crept by. It was long after dusk, but Betty hardly noticed how fast the night had moved along. She was in her own world, one filled with vinyl booths and records. It was comfortable, and quickly one of her favorite places on campus. There was no tension ortiptoeingg here. No need to fake smile or pretends that she’s okay every moment of the day.

“Hey” JB was grabbing her attention now, “Jug’s closing up soon, so I think I’m gonna head out.”

Betty nodded, doing her best to shield the disappointment that was creeping in. “Yeah, me too then.”

So, they packed up, complaining about tomorrows classes and promising to meet up again later this week. The music that once hummed lightly in the background came to an end as they made their way to the door. Jughead was standing there, a pack of smokes in one hand, keys twirling in the other.

“You don’t always have to walk me home Jug, I’m with Betty this time.”

He opened the door, letting the two passes through, “Come on Squirt, let me stretch my legs.”

JB simply rolled her eyes and continued moving forward in the direction of her dorm, so they all did. Together they marched across the once crowded courtyards but now only held a handful of students making their own way home. Betty walked quietly next to the two siblings as they bickered back and forth about Jughead’s smoking habit. Minutes later they were at JB’s dorm which to Betty’s surprise was not too far from her building. She waved goodbye, promising once more that Saturday works great and that she looks forward to their next study session.

She turned to say goodbye to Jughead, but he was already in stride opposite of the coffee shop, “You far from here?” his expression was nonchalant.

“Oh, um no not really, but don’t feel like you need to walk me home.” The boy just shrugged and continued towards her, “I live close by anyway.”

The next few blocks were awkward, but nothing unbearable. They didn’t say much, just taking in the evening air that engulfed them. Rounding the corner, Betty’s building came into view.

“This is me.”

Those three words should’ve been it. Any other time she would have waved goodbye, headed inside and sought out comfort between her sheets. Traditionally, he’d go his way, and she’d go hers, but there they were, paused under the dim light of the street lamps that lit up the sidewalk. He was staring at the ground, a tension in his shoulders that wasn’t there earlier. She was holding her breath, not sure why her feet wouldn’t move any further. The voice she had moments ago was now stuck in her throat, and her mind screamed for it to release.

“I should really thank you.” His words pierced through the still night air, “I worry about JB. It’s my job ya know?”

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, finally letting his eyes meet her own. It was strange, watching the boy nervously stuff his hands in his pockets. She wouldn’t have guessed this kind of behavior from their earlier encounters.

“I’m happy to help. She’s a good kid.” Betty smiled softly, “I’ll see you around Jughead.”

His name rolled off her tongue easily as she finally willed her feet to carry her up the stairs and to the door.

“Goodnight” was all he said as she turned once more to wave goodbye before entering the building. Jughead waited a moment, and then another, watching the door as if Betty would come running back out for no reason at all.

Why had he been so nervous?

He had dealt with people much scarier than Betty… what was her last name? Doesn’t matter. Another moment longer, just to be certain, then Jughead exhaled a breath that he had no reason to be holding. Finally, turning on his heels, Jughead began his walk back in the direction of Southside.

The halls were empty when Betty walked in, as was the living room that once occupied her roommates upon her departure, but she didn’t notice. She wouldn’t notice for a while until her backpack was left in the corner and she was buried between her sheets. Only then, just before sleep claimed her would Betty realize that the anxiety faded, or maybe she was just distracted. Distracted by thoughts of her new friends, puzzled if the term ‘friend’ was too strong for only knowing them a day. She decided not to worry about it, labels made things complicated, and there was no need for that. JB was wonderful and didn’t seem to mind spending time with her. The brother, on the other hand, was a different story. Betty wasn’t sure what to think of him, but as she tossed and turned in the comfort of her own bed, she decided it wasn’t worth fussing over. So, she pushed the thoughts away, and let sleep take over, but not before thinking to herself about how the night sky brought out the blue in boy’s eyes.


	3. Welcome to One Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead and Betty get to know each other. Archie and Veronica make things complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with the update! I work when I can. Super excited for this chapter and many more to come! Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think in the comments!  
> xxx  
> P.S. Please leave me comments of books you think Jughead and Betty would read. Would love the input for something I am doing later in the story! (thank you in advance!)

It started sparsely.

Once a week, usually Tuesdays, the back booth of Southside was occupied by vanilla lattes and poetry text. It didn’t last long until one became two, two became three, and three became practically every day. Somewhere along the way, structured texting and planning times to meet up faded away, and now the two girls would arrive after classes when they felt like it, already expecting the other to be there.

The first time Betty spent the afternoon alone at Southside was particularly strange. It was a Sunday afternoon; the sun was out but the breeze made the approaching autumn weather feel more present. Betty had tucked herself into the corner booth, sipping hot tea from the mug that unofficially, officially, had been declared hers. After editing her paper for an hour, she started to get curious as to the whereabouts of the younger girl. By two hours Betty was on her second cup, almost a third, and there was still no sign of the freshman, so, she texted her.

By hour three Betty had found out that JB was at an event with her floormates and would not be making it to the café that day. Initially, it felt uncanny. While friendship had blossomed amongst the four walls, something stirred inside her, reminding her, that this place wasn’t hers. For a moment, the idea of packing up and running out the door seemed promising. It felt dramatic, but without JB she felt like a puzzle piece that didn’t quite meet the other edges in this picture.

Maybe it was minutes, maybe it was hours, but Betty continued to sit there as an internal war broke out within her. One right between her ribs, knocking around in the most uncomfortable way. The battle went on as she burned holes into the record on the wall with a stare so intense that she didn’t even notice the table shift, and a new cup of tea placed in front of her.

The string of curse words that broke the silence of her personal bubble was in fact heard, as Jughead slid into the seat across from her, banging his knee on the table during the process. He held his laptop in one hand, a coffee in the other, and for the moment he was quiet, obviously unsure of what to do or say.

Betty’s eyes moved from the record to the boy in front of her, softening by the sight of his shy exterior. For a second, the boy that she had seen walking her home that first time shined through, but in the blink of an eye, it was gone.

He offered a small smirk, and the walls were built up right in front of her as he opened his laptop and began working on only what her imagination could provide an answer to.

“You’ve been here hours, and I assume JB isn’t making it today. Thought you’d want some company.”

Jughead had spotted her immediately when she walked in earlier that afternoon.

He could always pick her out in a crowd, but that’s because she was typically with JB, or at least that’s what he told himself. It was habit to keep an eye on the back corner of his store, again, because of JB.

Over the weeks that his sister and this girl, Betty, had begun coming in for study sessions he did his best not to be overbearing.

She seemed nice.

Jellybean constantly raved about her and how much she was helping with her school work. His sister was thrilled, so he kept his mouth shut. Jughead trusted his sister, he really did, but her tutor was a different story.

He felt bad, truly, but it was a niche in him he couldn’t get rid of. Trust had never come easy for him so that Sunday afternoon as Betty was confirmed to be alone for the day, he decided to try and get to know her for the sake of his sister. Besides, he had some work to get done anyways.

The store was quieter than normal, so he told his barista that he needed to get some stuff done, and if they needed anything, he’d be just in the back corner. That’s how he ended up here, across the table from the anxious blonde as the dull ache in his knee began to dissipate.

“Okay.” She manages to say, and immediately dives back into her work, biting her lip in a way he simply found sinful.

It was comfortable she decided, more comfortable than that first night he walked her home.

For the rest of the evening, the two worked side by side, both stealing glances at the other.

Twenty minutes and three glances in, Betty decided that he was handsome. This, of course, was just her finally admitting it to herself for the first time cause this information had been knowledge gathered since the day they met.

Another hour and Betty worked up the courage to ask what he was doing, and that just opened the floodgates to their night of conversation.

The answer was his second novel, his first being one Betty loved dearly.

Jughead hadn’t meant to tell her. He wasn’t supposed to tell anyone, but his mouth had answered the question before his mind could catch up. Now she was speaking a million words a minute, and something twisted inside him unwilling him to interrupt.

“You wrote Gang Wars? That book is amazing, I loved it! I read it in two days.”

She proceeded to gush over the book, and for some reason, Jughead didn’t mind. It was cute, a descriptive word he didn’t use frequently.

“I wouldn’t have expected you to be into a book with a gang leader protagonist. Got a thing for bad boys Betts?”

It made him chuckle watching as her cheeks flushed pink, and her once intellectual arrangement of conversation began to stutter and spur out of control.

“No! I mean, not like that. I like crime novels! I grew up reading them and-“

“Relax, I’m teasing. I’m happy you like it.”

They spoke back and forth about ideas and concepts that brewed from his first novel, things that could seep into the next. Betty had been floored to find out that he was the anonymous author of one of her favorite novels. Their conversation lead from his novel to eventually the two bonding over their love for writing, a hobby the coincidentally started at an early age for them both.

She told him about growing up with her parents owning the local newspaper, and the summers she spent working by their sides. He told her about the creative writing class he took in school and how the hobby stemmed from there. They had peered into the lives of one another, each taking a small step towards seeing who the other really was. Both avoided the topic of family, each skidding away quickly if the idea ever began to surface. Ironically, they both noticed the way the other avoided the conversation, dancing around each other in some sort of waltz.

After several hours, he walked her home that night, and in the light of the evening sky, Jughead noticed the way her green eyes shined. It was blissful, tranquil, and the awkward silence that had carried them home the first time seemed to disappear.

Betty noticed the cloud of emotion that currently read on his face. He seemed conflicted as if fighting what to say.

“Betty, listen.”

They were paused in front of her steps once again. His tone was stern, his expression unreadable, “No one can know I wrote that book.”

He was facing her now, his eyes cold and shoulders tense. It made her feel uneasy in compassion to the boy she just spent the better part of a day with.

He didn’t let her respond, “Quite frankly Betty, you shouldn’t even know. You’re Jellybean’s friend and because of that I feel inclined to trust you, but trust is something one must still earn. This isn’t about me, this is about JB. What might seem like a silly book is much bigger than you realize, and if you care at all about my sister you won’t say a word to anyone.”

Jughead was cold, blunt and ruthless. His words stung straight to the soul, but her brain begged her to pry, question, get answers.

“Okay, I promise.”

He nodded, his appearance never faltering. “Good, don’t give me a reason to not trust you.”

His words were left hanging in the air as he turned and left without another sound. It left Betty stunned, and she almost had to pinch herself to make sure it actually happened.

Now, it had been a little over a week since their exchange, and things went on as it never happened.

Betty was still left with a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach any time she saw him. Jughead’s icy persona seemed to have melted away without a trace.

She hadn’t told JB that she knew about his writing. It felt strange as if Betty was keeping a secret from her. His sister had to know, didn’t she?

Didn’t matter.

She’d make a point to ask eventually, but for now, there was no point in saying anything. JB had quickly become a close friend of hers, and there was no reason to rock the boat.

Currently, all three of them were sitting at the booth today, Jughead opting to sit next to Betty as his sister took up her entire side.

“The more room I have, the better I think. Go on, Betty won’t bite.”

He rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything, only looking to Betty as if seeking approval. She nodded lightly, and now they were here, elbow to elbow, knees brushing against each other occasionally.

Jughead was doing his best not to focus on the way his skin absorbed the warmth that radiated off her. Her laugh was intoxicating, and all he wanted was to hear it, so he told stories.

Ones of his childhood and the dumb shenanigans he and his sister would get into. Betty would laugh every time, and it took everything in him to not smile like a damn idiot. He felt like a teenager, hopped up on hormones. He forced himself to push it all away, reminding myself he couldn’t fall down that hill. That there were bigger concerns in his life, stuff he needed focus on much larger than her.

Betty had lost track of time that’s how long they’d been there. Then again though, that’s how most days like these went. At the moment, the two Jones siblings were debating whether iced or hot was the superior form of coffee.

“The original form is hot. That’s how it was first made and how it should always be made.”

Jughead was adamite about his side of things, sporting his third mug of the very liquid.

“Hot coffee tastes like burned grounds, iced is obviously the answer.”

JB refused to stand down, and only let out a chuckle as Jughead goes on his third tangent.

Betty couldn’t help but laugh at the exchange, that she had hardly noticed the two figures approach their table. “Hey B!”

There stood Veronica, with Archie hooked on her elbow.

“Ronnie, hey! What are you doing here?”

Betty began shifting uncomfortably, not really sure what to do. Why were they here? They had no reason to be here.

“When you weren’t home, I just assumed you’d be here. Archie’s got a gig tonight and we wanted to make sure you were coming, right babe?”

Archie was staring at them, eyebrows furrowed, lips slightly curled downward. “Yeah. Who are your friends here?”

The question was clearly in reference to Jughead, as Archie glared at the boy. The entire encounter had Betty on edge, and she found her fingers being to curl into the palm of her hand.

The Jones siblings were both on guard, and Betty could see it.

Veronica began to chide her boyfriend, but all Jughead could focus on was the feeling of Betty tensing beside him, which for some reason made his blood boil.

“I’m Jughead, that’s my sister JB. Betty’s been tutoring her.”

He gestured to Jellybean, but instead of placing his arm back on the table, Jughead swung it to lay across the back of the booth, brushing against Betty’s shoulders for a moment before relaxing on the leather.

Betty went terribly still, glancing over her shoulder as if making sure his arm was really there. “Uh- yeah, what Jug said."

She noticed that his sleeved had bunched up, revealing an angry looking snake tattoo that coiled around his bicep. If the floor could open up and swallow her whole, Betty would accept it gratefully.

“That’s lovely!” Veronica jumped in suddenly, trying to break up any fight before it even happened.

“We’re gonna head out now, but we’ll see you tonight yeah?” S

he was gripping Archie tighter, practically dragging him out the door, “It was nice meeting you both!”

Just as fast as they came, they were gone. Jughead watched their fading figures until they were out the door and even a moment later.

“Who were gingersnap and his little girlfriend?” JB asked, eyes still fixed on the door as if they were going to come bursting back in.

Betty let out a sigh, leaning back into the leather, feeling Jugheads fingertips brush against her shoulder once again. It made her shudder, and she prayed he didn’t notice.

“Those are my roommates, Archie and Veronica. We’ve been friends since freshman year.”

A dry laugh escaped her lips, “We actually all met in the class you’re taking now.”

They had been assigned as partners for a project and the rest was history.

“You live with both of them? I thought they were dating?” Jughead was asking questions now, his arm still firmly planted on the back of the booth, something both Betty and JB were fully aware of.

“Yeah, they just started dating this year, but we’ve been roommates since our second year.”

Betty took a deep breath, “Things have just been a little weird since they started dating. Sorry you guys had to see that, I promise is Archie normally the one you can never get to shut up, I don’t know what his problem is.”

The trio fell silent, and Betty couldn’t take it. “I need to use the restroom,” was all she said as she shimmied her way out of the booth, running to the back of the store.

Thankfully it was a single stall, so she locked the door quickly and let out a sigh of relief. She couldn’t believe that they had shown up here. At the sink, she surveyed her hands, no blood but there was a slight amount of broken skin.

Disappointment washed over her.

She had been good for so long and today broke her. It didn’t make sense, why she was so anxious. Well actually, it made perfect sense, Betty just continues to choose to ignore that part.

There was a knock on the door as Betty finished up cleaning her hands, “Someone’s in here!” She called back.

“Betty its JB, can you let me in?”

“I’m fine! I’ll be out in a minute.”

There was no response, instead, Betty heard a key and the unlatching of the door.

“I don’t believe you, and Jug has keys.” The younger girl gave her a smile, trying to be lighthearted with the situation.

JB was in no means an all-star when it came to emotions, but she was better than her brother who was not so patiently waiting back at the table. She knew Betty needed a friend, so after telling her brother to sit his ass back down, she followed the blonde to check up on her.

JB shut the door, locking it once more so no one came barging in. “What’s going on?”

Betty could feel tear stinging her eyes as she tried holding it together.

“It’s so stupid you’re going to think it’s ridiculous.”

But JB didn’t let it go, leaning up against the door patiently waiting for Betty to continue.

“I had feelings for Archie. I don’t know, maybe I still do. I thought he had them too, he sure as hell acted like it. Took me on dates, that kind of thing. It was really nice, I thought we had something.”

Now she’s pacing the small space of the bathroom, continuing her story.

“I told Veronica all about it. She was my biggest cheerleader, always supporting me and telling me to go for it. Everything was fine, and then just one day it stopped. Veronica wouldn’t talk to me about Archie anymore, the dates stopped, and even the three of us spent less time together. Eventually, they came clean and told me they were dating. It was weird, and I was heartbroken. I felt lied to and led on. But they moved on, acted like nothing happened, so I did the same. It’s not working though, I just find myself avoiding them and when they are around, I’m uncomfortable.” 

It felt like the room was spinning and she wanted nothing more than to bolt out the door.

“It’s ridiculous JB, still having feelings for someone who just tossed you to the curb like old news. I don’t know what hurts more, losing the guy, or losing the guy to your best friend.”

And now the speech was over, words hanging in the air while JB mulled over what to say.

“Honestly Betty, fuck em.”

Wide-eyed and surprised was the reaction JB was greeted with, but she didn’t hold back.

“Those are some pretty shitty friends if you ask me. Show them you’re just fine, even when you’re not. They don’t deserve the satisfaction of making you unhappy.”

JB could tell that Betty didn’t know what to do. She was a people pleaser, the kindest soul JB had ever met. Truth be told, JB was ready to beat the shit out of Betty’s so-called ‘friends.’

“You got me now, and even Jug has taken a liking to you. You don’t need them if they’re just gonna treat you like shit. So prove them wrong, remind them you’re doing just fine. Oh, and show gingersnap that you can do so much better than him.”

JB couldn’t help but wink at that last part as she thought back on her brother’s arm swung lazily around Betty’s shoulders. There was something beginning to brew between the two, and JB was finding herself surprisingly excited about it, but that was a mission for a different day.

Instead, JB walked over and hugged Betty, trying her best to be the support she needed. Betty happily reciprocated, cause well, she’s Betty and human contact was something she appreciated greatly.

“Thanks JB, I needed that.”

“Hey, it’s what friends are for.” Betty nodded, doing her best to let the words sink in.

After, JB left Betty to give her a minute, reminding her that she’s just at the table in case she needs something. It felt strange, having a girl she had only known maybe a month or so all of sudden becoming her shoulder to cry on. Now, Betty couldn’t imagine not having a friend like JB in her life.

Another minute or so and Betty left the restroom feeling a million times better than when she had entered.

Before heading back to the booth, the bookcase caught her eye, and as to collect one more moment of solidarity to better herself, Betty decided to finally walk over and check it out.

There were rows upon rows of books, all ranging from Shakespeare to Stephen King. It was amazing, as Betty took note of some of her favorites placed neatly along the wall.

She began to take a few down, memorizing their titles and descriptions to look for later. After the third book Betty sensed someone walking up beside her, low and behold when she turned around Jughead was two steps away.

Shyly, she gave him the best Betty smile she could possibly muster, as he simply responded with a curt nod.

“I wanted this to be one of those ‘take a book, leave a book’ libraries. Not sure if anyone knows or is interested, but that had been the idea.”

Jughead started right out the gate, not feeling the need for hellos since they’d been together half the day.

“I have an empty shelf for people to place the books they leave, but I think I’ve only gotten one or two so far.”

His eyes wandered to the very shelf, taking note of the thin layer of dust that was settling upon the wood.

“Well I think it’s a great idea. I love to read just about as much as I love to write.”

Of course, she did. Just another thing to add to his list of things that continued to make her an enigma.

“Well why don’t you take that one then. And don’t you dare feel bad about leaving one. Save it for the next book.”

He felt like he needed to do something, anything to help cheer her up.

Jughead was terrible with emotions.

He could hardly sort through his own feelings, so handling someone else’s was well outside his wheelhouse.

But he knew books.

He knew how they can make a person feel, and by the way Betty suddenly gripped the book she was holding a little tighter, and the smile that finally reached her eyes appeared, he knew he had done something right.

“Thanks, Jug, I promise to leave a book next time.”

Her voice was soft but sincere, a tone that made his heart clench.

“Sure thing, Betts.”

He turned to leave, not wanting to pry, but Betty acted quick and grabbed a hold of his wrist as to stop him from leaving.

“Come with me to Archie’s gig tonight. I hate to ask, but I just can’t handle them alone again. It’s a long story and I promise to fill you in, but it would mean a lot to me.”

Jughead was completely taken aback by the girl’s plea. Her eyes begged for him to say yes, it left him speechless.

“I’m so sorry, I know we aren’t super close but JB can’t come cause it’s at a bar and she’s not 21. Wait, are you 21? I’ve never asked I just assumed being her older brother and all-“

“Betty.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re rambling.”

Heat rose to her cheeks, completely embarrassed by her actions. She couldn’t look at him, letting go of his wrist that she had still been holding on to.

“I’m 24.”

She didn’t respond as Jughead chose his next words carefully,

“And I would happily partake in anything that will with no doubt bother the fuck out of gingersnap.”


	4. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting when Jughead ends up at Archie's gig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with the update! (Sorry I took forever) I work when I can. Super excited for this chapter and many more to come! Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think in the comments!  
> xxx  
> P.S. If you have any ideas, please leave me comments of books you think Jughead and Betty would read. Would love the input for something I am doing later in the story! (no pressure and thank you in advance!)

They had agreed to meet at the bar, 8:30 sharp.

Betty had gone home to change, but mostly to gain her composure. Today had been a nightmare and one that she couldn’t seem to wake up from. Quite frankly, Betty couldn’t believe that there was still more to come.

After practically running around the apartment in a tizzy for what seemed like hours, it was finally decided that the only way Betty was surviving the night was to have confidence on her side, even if it only meant acting the part.

Black skinny jeans, heels, and a red top that hugged her in all the right places was the outfit of choice, one of Betty’s favorites due to its simple nature but also outgoing appearance.

Once outside, her loose curls bounced with each step, and the cool night air had her cursing for not grabbing a jacket before leaving.

The battle in her chest was there once more, guns blazing as it racked around her insides. Was inviting Jughead a mistake? It was unclear still if her own presents tonight was even a wise choice. It really was absurd that she was even debating this. Betty is the one left in the dust as Archie and Veronica continue on in their own world as she’s left to mend her pieces.

Approaching the bar, Betty thought back to what JB had said, and was trying to remind herself that the girl was right. Screw them, she was having fun tonight and there was no way in hell her roommates were going to ruin that. By the time she was inside, Betty had given herself the pep talk of a lifetime.

The bar was starting to get busy when Betty walked in, but with ease she spotted her friends at their usual spot near the stage. Kevin was waving at her frantically, then gesture towards the bar to get a drink.

“Betty Cooper aren’t you a sight for sore eyes. Look at you!”

“Thanks Kev. First gig of the semester, so I thought I’d at least try a little bit.” They ordered their drinks, beer for Kevin and a vodka soda for Betty. She had purposely gotten to the bar a few minutes earlier than she had planned with Jughead in hopes of being a drink in to calm any last existing nerves.

Walking back to the table, the two were still deep in conversation, “How are you and Moose?” Betty asked in between two very large sips of her drink.

“The boy is a pain in my ass let me tell you. We’ve lived together a month and I’ve told that boy three times that just because we share a bed now doesn’t mean he can leave his dirty clothes wherever he pleases! I swear its like I live with a child.”

Kevin told more stories of him and Moose living together, all ones that left Betty on the verge of tears from laughter.

“Oh my gosh well at least your boyfriend is your only roommate.”

Kevin’s face got serious, “How are you doing with the whole Archie and Veronica thing?”

His question just made her shrug. When things had first gone down Betty had confined in Kevin, and while he obviously had her back, she fallen into this idea that he was too busy to worry about her problems, so she stopped bringing it up all together.

“It’s fine. Kinda weird but we’ll get through it.” Her words felt like a lie due to the uncertainty that backed them.

“You just gotta get back out there! Find someone else to spend your time on. I mean you have hardly even looked at another guy. How is that even possible?”

Betty had to restrain herself from biting back, something that ended up being easier than expected as she looked towards the door. 8:30 on the dot, there stood Jughead getting his ID checked at the entrance.

“It’s not.” Was all she said, a smirk on her lips and her heart skipping a beat as she drank the Jones boy in.

Kevin stood confused, following the direction she was looking in, finding the same boy in the growing crowd. “Who’s the hottie in leather?”

The words fell from her lips before she even had the chance to stop them, “That’s my date.”

Kevin jaw was practically on the ground that's how far it dropped.

"Smoke show over there is your what?"

All she could do was shrug once more before leaving her stunned friend to greet the boy in question.

___

Jughead felt strange walking into the bar. He wasn't a stranger to the scene, but his bar days consisted of a much shadier and older crowd. Still, the slight smell of sweat, cigarette, and alcohol wafted through the air, and it felt like home.

While the scene in front of him was nothing new, the situation itself left him on edge. Just a few minutes ago he as in his apartment with JB trying to figure out what on earth people his age wear to bars.

"I've been to a bar before Jelly, I don't know why you're being like this."

His sister had been whirling around his closet like a mad woman throwing shirts across the room or pausing to raise them to his frame and then eventually shaking her head no.

"Jug this isn't the Whyte Worm. These people aren't serpents, their college kids. Don't think for a second I'm letting you walk out of here with that snake on your back."

"Why not? No one around here knows about the serpents."

"Because Jughead," JB had cut him off furiously, "That's not who we are anymore. It's why were here in the first place!"

Tears had welled up in her eyes, and it broke her brother's heart to see her so upset.

"I miss them."

It was hardly above a whisper, but he had heard it loud and clear, "I know, me too."

He hugged her quickly, not trying to dwell on the sad emotions that engulfed the room, and immediately threw the jacket to the corner.

"If you really can't get rid of the leather why don't you wear the leather jacket I got you for your birthday? And a clean pair of jeans. Coffee stains are not the way to go for a first date."

"First, it's not a date. So second, by that logic, it shouldn't matter if my jeans have coffee stains on them."

JB just rolled her eyes, it so was a date.

"Get changed and go have fun. Make some friends, but not with Gingersnap or his prissy girlfriend."

So there he was, getting his ID checked in a leather jacket that smelt too new and wore too stiff. In a pair of dark jeans, clean and free of coffee stains. Not cause this was a date, they were just the first ones he grabbed obviously.

The bar was gaining a crowd as he searched the sea of bodies to find the perky blonde that got him here in the first place. She had spotted him first, but his eyes trailed to hers just a moment later. Near the bar, she was turned and laughing at something the boy next to her had said.

There was a pang of something in his chest, jealousy? Not a chance. It couldn't be, so he chalked it up to uncertainty. Before he knew it, the blonde in question was heading his way and she damn near took his breathe away. Betty looked gorgeous in a way that was brand new to him.

Jughead was used to seeing her in ponytails and pastel sweaters, but right now he would have to admit that red was his new favorite color. He was stopped dead in his tracks, his feet unwilling to move even an inch forward. There she stood in front of him, beautiful as ever. He wished to speak but it was as if his tongue was tied in knots.

"Hey. I'm so glad you made it! Can I get you a drink?"

All he could do was nod, not trusting himself to speak. She grabbed his hand and guided him through the crowd of people of which she just weaved through.

Drinks were ordered, a vodka soda for her, whiskey for him. Jughead tried his best not to stare as she moved across the room with ease.

"There's a table up front we normally sit at. A couple of our friends are here too. Kevin, who I was talking to earlier, and his boyfriend Moose."

There was a physical restraint inside him keeping him from exhaling a sigh of relief as Betty continued, “I may or may not have called you my date.”

She avoided his eyes, not wanting to meet them.

"I mean, obviously I know this isn’t a date. I’m really not sure why I said it, but after everything today it kinda just slipped out. I know you’re already doing a lot for me just being here, but if you could just play along if anyone asks, I’d really appreciate it."

Betty had begun leading them to the table as she spoke. The slight tremble in her voice was concerning, and she tried her best to get it under control.

“I’ll do you one better.” His voice was a chill in her ear raising goosebumps everywhere.

They were quickly approaching the table, Kevin already once more striding his way over to meet them halfway.

“Trust me.” Jugheads voice was low, almost a growl, and Betty was starting to wonder just what on earth she got herself into. His grin was cocky, and the glint in his eye held mischief, only sending a wink in her direction in response to the curious look her own expression held, and just like that the butterflies in her stomach flutter just a bit faster.

It was like a record scratch, all turning and staring as Betty and Jughead finally reached the table. Kevin was practically glowing, but as for the rest, their expressions left Betty on pins and needles.

Veronica sat in disapproval, a scowl edged hard into her face, and immediately turned back to the girls she was sitting next to.

“Hi I’m Kevin, this is my boyfriend Moose. Don’t mind sourpuss one and two over there, they just have a hard time warming up to people.”

He stuck his hand out as a peace offering, one Jughead happily accepted.

“Jughead. Good to know, thought it was just me.”

The four talked for a while, and at some point Jughead had swung his arm lazily across her lower back, holding her close to his side. His charm and confidence were oozing. It was as if Jughead knew exactly how to swing a crowd, and within a half hour he had Kevin and Moose practically in puddles. Betty had to admit it was impressive, and she was beginning to find even herself memorized. Veronica was sending daggers from her spot still poised next to some girls Betty didn’t have the energy to recall the names of. It was disappointing really, that somehow, she was the problem. Veronica didn’t even know Jughead, so why was she acting this way?

Archie had begun playing shortly after. It was his normal set list of covers and acoustics. The group cheered the entire time, and Betty couldn’t help but watch her ginger friend on stage. She hated the feelings that still stirred up and she tried so hard to push them away.

Of course, that’s always easier said than done.

Jughead could see the cloud of emotions that was surfacing on Betty’s face. He wasn’t naïve and had picked up on the possibility that there had been something going on between her and Archie. By the looks of it, that something had been Veronica. Shoulder to shoulder in the crowd of people Jughead took the girls hand in his, not chancing a glance at her reaction.

Giving it a squeeze, he tried his best to let her know it was okay, gently letting go in hopes to not make it weird. It didn’t last though, as Betty grabbed his hand as quickly as it fell, intertwining their fingers until the end of the performance.

Archie finished the encore, and the crowd swiftly moved into easy conversation. Kevin and Moose were back by their sides, talking once again. Jughead wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was actually enjoying being social.

It was a change of pace, being around people his age (well close enough). Betty had informed him they were all 21 and in their senior year. It was only a few years younger than him, and as he looked at the blonde next to him, he could help but think, that’s nothing right?

Veronica had yet to say a word to Betty.

Originally, it had left her on edge with the glares that were being sent her way, but as the night went on and Jughead at her side, she eventually was able to not give it a second thought.

Currently everyone was waiting for Archie to come in from backstage. A few drinks in and Betty was feeling a happy buzz, enjoying the close whispers and gentle touches she had been receiving all night from her last-minute guest.

Jughead and her had eventually found their own table to stand at, talking casually about whatever came to mind. Her glass was empty, and she playfully swirled the straw around the rim as she listened to him speak of his childhood dog, Hot Dog.

“Let me get you another.” Jughead grabbed her glass and turned to make his way to the bar, “You don’t have to!”

She tried pulling him back, but he only shook his head sending a wink her way before disappearing into the sea of people. She watched him walk away, not even paying attention to her surroundings and her attention was on the fleeting figure.

“Hey, Betty!” Archie shouted as he was making his way through the crowd finally being released from backstage.

His voice brought her back to earth, turning in his direction and smiling. “Hey Arch, you did great!”

They shared a hug, and for the first time, Betty didn’t feel the familiar knots in her stomach. “Thanks! Have you seen Veronica?”

“Right here!” The venom in her voice was masked by the sickly sweetness she tried putting on display. Betty itched for Jughead to be back at her side because something told her this wasn’t going to end well.

“You were amazing Archikins, as always.” Embracing him immediately, Betty was left awkwardly to look in from the outside on their intimate moment.

Chaos wasn’t over yet.

“Betty, do I finally get a moment? You’ve been so busy with that.. friend of yours this evening.”

The confusion on Archie’s face matched her own, as Betty sat puzzled by her friend’s words. Veronica had been actively avoiding her all night, so why would she say such a thing?

“What’s she talking about Betty?” The words caught in her throat didn’t even have a chance at escape before the red haired boy’s eyes narrowed suddenly, zeroing in on something over her left shoulder.

Betty didn’t even need to ask, she knew it was a someone, and that someone being Jughead.

“What’s he doing here?” His voice was low, a growl almost.

“That’s who she’s been hanging out with all night. I told you Archiekins, she was ignoring me.”

Three minutes.

That’s how long it had taken Jughead to reach the bar and get their drinks.

Three minutes.

That’s how long he’d been gone, and as he approached, it looked as if he were walking into a war zone.

Gingersnap stood tall with his chest puffed out, eyes shooting daggers. His princess bitch of a girlfriend was wrapped into his side, playing the victim so well to the naked eye. Betty was tense, her body naturally leaning back in defense trying to put as much space as possible between her and the couple.

Jughead approached without a word, scowl etched firmly into his face. He handed Betty her drink, wrapping his now free hand protectively around her lower back.

“Hello again.” His own voice surprised him.

Neither responded, only directing their attention back to Betty as if he hadn’t said anything.

“What game are you trying to play Betty? Why’s he even here?”

Veronica was interjecting now, making sure she got her two cents in.

Betty wished the floor would swallow her whole. Why were they so mad?

Jughead’s touch burned her skin and his grip tighten at the harsh words of the brunette across from her.

“I invited him Ronnie. He’s my friend.” Turning to Archie she spoke again, “And I didn’t avoid your girlfriend, she was the one avoiding me.”

“Lies! Can you believe this? It’s obvious she only brought this coffee shop loser cause she’s jealous of us.”

People were starting to crowd around the four, eyes on the group as the fight continued.

“I-“Betty couldn’t even fathom what was happening right now. Why was Veronica being so nasty?

“Betty invited me along because she couldn’t stand to watch you two flaunt your relationship which you two stabbed her in the back with.”

Jughead stepped forward, putting himself between the blonde and her supposed friends.

“Listen buddy,” Archie stepped forward as well getting dangerously close to Jughead. “I don’t know what street Betty found you on, but you best stay out of it. “

“I’d watch what you say gingersnap, would hate to break that pretty face of yours.”

Jughead was beginning to see red. How dare this guy talk to him, to Betty, like that. “Go ahead, hit me, I’d love to see you try.”

Archie only got angrier at his words, and just as Jughead thought he’d give in, Betty was right there tugging on his own arm.

“Jug, it’s not worth it.”

Her voice was soothing, despite the slight tremble that laced the edge. He looked to her, into eyes so green and pleading. One more look at the red head, and back again at her, Jughead stepped back. Archie wasn’t worth it.

“Betty, I don’t know what’s gotten into you. First you ditch Ronnie and now you’re actually defending this guy? You’ve known him for a few weeks. You’ve known us since Freshmen year! Put him back where you found him and get a grip. He’s below you.”

Archie was yelling at this point, Veronica glaring at his side. It was Betty’s last straw.

“I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you two but ever since you started dating you don’t even give me a second thought. If both of you can’t see how much you broke me from that, and can stand her and lecture me? Well then I think we need to reconsider this friendship.”

The words ripped at her chest as the anger piled up inside her.

Veronica spoke now, her words just as harsh as before, “You should’ve never started hanging around Southside, it’s been nothing but trouble.”

Betty felt defeated as her energy was drained, heartbroken all over again.

This fight was lost.

“Come on Jug, let’s get out of here.”

He was reluctant to follow, but her fingers laced through his and the tug to come along left him weak in his knees, automatically moving him along with her.

“You’re really picking that guy over us? This is a new low, especially for you.” Archie yelled across the bar, and to Jugheads surprised Betty didn’t say a word. With one last look towards her roommates, she exited through the door quickly.

The night air hit them hard, and a chill instantly snuck up Betty’s back. She felt numb though, unsure of how to feel or react.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Her voice was a whisper into the evening wind being only heard as it was carried to Jughead’s ear. Truthfully, he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know much about the friendship that had once been, but by tears that were being to form in her eyes, this was dramatically unexpected.

Betty shiver again and quickly shed his jacket, placing it gingerly on her petite frame. Jughead was rewarded with a small smile, one that disappeared in a second.

“Do you want me to walk you home?”

It’s all he could think of. Drama between friends was brand new territory, but so were a lot of things this evening.

“No. I can’t go back tonight.”

“Where will you go?” His question hung in the air, frozen in the night chill. Betty was silent, lowering her eyes to the ground in avoidance of meeting his own.

“I don’t know.”

Another whisper into the darkness. Jughead couldn’t bear the sight of seeing Betty this beat up and defeated. He had never seen her in such a state, and all he wanted to do was protect her.

“Come to my place.”

Confusion replaced her expression, an arched brow and a face of curiosity.

“That’s not what I meant. I mean, have an extra room, I mean, you could stay there for the night.”

This was not the time to be stumbling over his words, but that’s exactly what he found himself doing. Mentally, he was prepared for the rejection. She hardly knew him, he hardly knew her! It was absurd, irrational, and obvious that she had better places to be, so there was no way-

“Okay.”

And just like that, Jughead thought his heart stopped with one single word. 

"Where do you live?" It was a simple question, but one he felt bad not answering until this very moment. 

"Funny you ask," she linked their elbows as he began to lead them down the path and taking a second to admire the way she looked in his leather (perfect).

"I live in the upstairs of Southside."


End file.
